


Alarm Bells

by memefucker69



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the dormitory fire alarm goes off at 3 AM, Kyungsoo realizes how hot his neighbor actually is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alarm Bells

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on aff.
> 
> cowritten by thatweirdo (aff) & memefucker69/amputeekun (me)

Kyungsoo wakes up with lighting ringing in his ears. The blaring of the fire alarm shudders through his skull and it takes a moment for him to realise what that noise means.

 

He rolls out of bed, almost falling flat on his face in doing so, and hurries to yank a penguin-patterned blanket around his shoulders, slippers on his feet, and shove his phone into his pyjamas pocket, before tearing out of his dark bedroom and into the corridor where other students are amassing, awoken by the fire alarm too. There are murmurings around him; some wondering if it’s a drill, others speculating that someone has pulled a prank (a really bad one, is the general consensus,) but nobody really believes that there’s a real fire.

 

Far too slowly to be practical, they all sluggishly file down the stairs. This is forgivable because it’s the unholy hour of three in the morning and they’re all very tired students who would, given the chance, probably just stay in bed and let the flames swallow them whole.

It’s so cold outside in the car park, where the fire assembly point is; Kyungsoo is shivering in his thick pyjamas and fluffy blanket, feeling very sympathetic towards all those who are wearing less than him. Which is almost everyone, really. Kyungsoo is a little strange in his habit of wearing lots of clothes to bed.

 

He tries to wrap the soft fabric tighter around him but it doesn’t really help. What does, however, is the mass of students swarming into the carpark- he never even knew there were this many people here! - which helps keep the heat in a little. Like penguins. Kyungsoo fancies himself a penguin, setting his feet so they splay outwards a little. He’s so tired.

 

For a long while, nothing seems to be happening, everyone just standing still, teeth chattering in the icy wind, when out of the blue, someone nudges him in the back, and he’s whirling around in shock to find the culprit. It’s his neighbour, looking very apologetic (and very cold), in only his underwear.

 

“I’m so sorry!” He exclaims, holding his palms up placatingly. He doesn’t even have shoes on! He must be freezing his butt off. He tries to focus on the misfortune of his being almost nude in the cold, instead of staring at his toned stomach, or his nipples, erect in the cool air. He doesn't burn that image into his mind to keep forever. That would be immoral. And very rude.

 

"It's okay," Kyungsoo stiffles a yawn with his hand, turning away from the other male (trying to take his eyes away from ~~that sinful body~~ the poor, freezing guy. _For the sake of his dignity_ , he tells himself.) Said guy rubs his arms and shivers, letting out a warm breath that mixes, with the cold morning air like smoke clouds dissipating into nothing under the stark light of the street lights overhead. Kyungsoo eyes the motion, but says nothing. He barely knows the guy. The fact that he's freezing is not Kyungsoo's problem.

 

"So do you think there's really a fire?" His neighbor asks, earning a roll of the eyes from his more experienced neighbour.

 

"Yeah, right. Do you see any smoke? My guess is some asswipe pulled a prank," he replies, eyeing Kim Jongdae, who's stood a few paces away, snickering. Yeah, it was _definitely_ him. Kyungsoo huffs, shoving his hands in the pockets of his pyjama bottoms. "Now we have to stand out here, in the cold, until they confirm it was just a prank, and it's safe to go inside. Ugh."

 

The other man pushes his messy, bleach blond fringe out of his eyes, rubbing at them with the backs of his hands and smacking his lips tiredly. Kyungsoo resists the urge to reach up and fix his unruly hair, with curling cowlicks everywhere, surprising himself by thinking that such a simple action could look so cute. Their eyes meet when his hands fall from his face and a shy smile spreads across his features. Wow, is _any_ part of this guy unattractive?

 

"Your name is Kyungsoo, right, hyung?" the taller of the two asks.

 

Kyungsoo nods, feeling bad because he honestly had no clue as to what his neighbor's name was. He didn't even know the guy was younger than him. "What's yours?" he asked plainly, too tired to even attempt to try and remember.

 

Either the cold was finally biting at his cheeks, or the younger boy blushes. "J-Jongin, hyung."

 

He hums in acknowledgement. "You're a first year?"

 

Jongin nods. "I want to major in dance and stuff." He mumbles, looking at his naked feet shyly as he scratches at his stomach lazily. Ah, a dance major. Kyungsoo quirked an eyebrow up as he stole yet another glance at Jongin's body. Strong, lean thighs, a toned torso--wow, look at those fucking hipbones. His sleepy mind has no problem imaging what the backside of Jongin probably looks like. God, he's half-tempted just to... "Hyung?"

 

The older man blinks rapidly, clearing his mind of any informal, _inappropriate_ , thoughts. Yeah, he definitely needs some more sleep. "Dance? That's cool," he says dumbly.

 

"Yeah," Jongin agrees, lasping back into an awkward silence. Or, it would be silent, if it weren't for the persistent sussurrus of the students around them, and the faint sound of the alarm still blaring.

 

"At least it's not raining," Jongin comments. Maybe he's a 'glass half full' type, an optimistic one.

 

"Or snowing,"

 

"Yeah," God, he's so hot. He knows what they say about dancers, and their skills in the bedroom. What would those hips be like? Would he be smooth or...?

 

"So... Have I seen you around before?" Kyungsoo asks, his voice rasping a little. Jongin wraps his arms around his torso, as if sensing Kyungsoo's less than platonic gaze.

 

"Uhh, you mean apart from every day? I kind of live in the room opposite you," he chuckles. Kyungsoo experiences a lethargic pang of guilt, the adrenaline from being woken so suddenly having worn off, leaving him a sluggish mess of inarticulate thoughts. He'd known he lived in the same buillding (otherwise he wouldn't be here) but not that he lived so close. He didn't even know his name. Oops.

 

"Oh," he rearranges his blanket carefully, as methodically as he can with his mental faculties such as they are, so he doesn't have to say anything. The glacial flash of air that touches him as he does so wakes him up more. He notices Jongin eyeing his penguin blanket from the corner of his eye.

 

He considers for a moment- while his blanket is technically big enough to share, it would mean going out into the cold again, but then on the other hand, Jongin is looking very pale, bordering on turning purple. It's probably a matter of safety. And it means he has an excuse to be close to Jongin, and touch him if he says yes.

 

"Do you want to share my blanket, Jongin?" He surprises even himself by asking, he's never normally this forward. Later on he'll swear it's just because he was tired, he wasn't thinking straight, and Jongin seems shocked too. Jongin gapes at him like a fish for a few seconds, before another shudder wracks his body and he gives in, nodding hesitantly.

 

"How- um, how are we gonna do this?" He asks, gesturing to Kyungsoo and his blanket. Kyungsoo has already thought of this. Bracing himself, he whips the blanket off him with a flourish, and beckons Jongin closer, until they're pressed right up against each other, back to torso. Jongin's hands flutter uselessly out in front of both of them until Kyungsoo, taking charge, puts them around his waist in a hold that resembles a loving embrace.

 

He flings the blanket around the back of Jongin, but it falls short of it's destination, and almost drops onto the floor. Jongin helps him, picking it up and bringing it around his shoulders so it encapsulates the both of them. Kyungsoo enjoys the feeling of Jongin's arms ariound his waist, and abs pressed up against his back.

 

"Is that better?" Kyungsoo asks the increasingly nervous first year, who hums in accord. Relishing in the new source of warmth radiating in front of him, Jongin actually goes so far as to hug the slightly shorter guy in front of him. He doesn't mean to, but it happens anyway, and Kyungsoo shifts around to make himself comfortable in his arms, and it's more than Jongin could ever have hoped for.

 

"Good," he affirms, closing his eyes and almost falling asleep against Jongin's sturdy strength when he leans back against him. This is something Kyungsoo could definitely get used to. He feels guilty, somewhat, for taking advantage of Jongin's shivering, but Jongin's not complaining. Kyungsoo almost sighs at the soft feeling of Jongin's cheek just barely brushing against his own as the taller male bends down a few centimeters.

 

Opening his heavy eyelids, he becomes aware of the many confused, interested stares focused on the two of them. _What, two guys can't keep warm by using body heat? This is basic survival knowledge, people._ Kyungsoo tilts his chin up in confidence, brushing his hand against Jongin's that were holding his waist. Maybe they know something he doesn't, but his thoughts aren't coherent enough right now to figure out what that might be.

 

The possibility that Jongin isn't gay doesn't even occur to him when he asks him for his phone number. Jongin jolts in shock.

 

"Um, sure. Why not?" Cue another bitingly cold gust of air as they shift around so Kyungsoo can hand Jongin his phone and type in his number. When he hands it back, Kyungsoo sees that he saved his name as 'Jongin'. That's just boring, so he changes it to 'Jongin (HOT neighbour)'.

 

"Oh my god," Jongin breathes, his warm breath brushing past his ear, ruffling his hair and making him shiver. He'll be sure to text him tomorrow. Maybe. If he remembers. He can feel himself slowly drifting off, his head lolling back onto Jongin's shoulder behind him, but he trusts Jongin not to drop him, or let him fall.

 

The sounds of student chatter dies out, and comes to a complete halt when the security guard calls for silence,

 

"Whoever thought it would be a good idea to set the alarms off is very irresponsible. This was a terrible idea of a practical joke, and I hope you're proud of yourself, because I'm sure the rest of the student body will _not_ be. You have been warned. It's safe to go back inside, so please, hurry to bed and try to get some more sleep."

 

He knew it was Jongdae. That asshole, depriving everyone of well deserved shut eye. He doesn't realise he's grumbling out loud until Jongin laughs, a rumbling noise he can feel all the way down to his toes. He doesn't want to let him go just yet, he realises groggily. He's too hot for that, no. He needs something more.

 

"Don't let go," Kyungsoo commands, starting to walk forwards precariously. He's sure they must be a sight to behold, swaying back and forth the way they are, waddling towards the main doors. In fact, he's positive pretty much everyone is staring at them go by. A lot of them are smiling- maybe they think they're an item or something, or maybe they just think they're idiots. Kyungsoo doesn't care.

 

The stairs present more of a challenge, and Jongin almost persuades him to let go and just walk side by side, but Kyungsoo finds a way. They scale the steps slowly, causing a backlog of grumpy young adults, but having Jongin's muscular arms around him for a few extra minutes is worth it.

When they get to their floor, there are still more students milling past them, on their way to their own rooms, yet no one really spares a glance at them when Kyungsoo backs Jongin up against the door to his room.

 

"You should sleep with me," Kyungsoo slurs, making Jongin's eyes bulge out of his sockets,

 

"A-are you always this, uh, _forward_ when you're tired?" He asks, leaning away from Kyungsoo's too-near face, but unable to take his eyes off his pink lips. Kyungsoo notices this.

 

"C'mon," Kyungsoo unlocks the door, allowing Jongin to tumble ungracefully into the dark behind him, and gently shoves him in the direction of his bed, having him sit on the edge with that cute blanket slipping off his bare shoulders. He likes the look of Jongin in his room, on his bed, and maybe with his m- later, Kyungsoo, later.

 

It's still cold as fuck in his room. The dormitory has never had great heating in the winter (or air conditioning in the summer). Kyungsoo winces as he steps out of his nice, warm slippers and onto the hard, cold floor. That does nothing to lessen his libido, however; the rest of body is freezing, but a part of him is stirring with slow-building heat. He doesn't have to search much in the darkness, pressing a knee onto the mattress, an excited, hot breath leaving his lips before they connect slowly with Jongin's, muting the confused "hyung" that slips from his mouth. Kyungsoo is exhausted, but that didn't mean he's going to leave the obvious tension between them hanging, unanswered.

 

Jongin lets out this adorable, eager whimper thing that has Kyungsoo smirking into the kiss. His hands delve into the younger's soft blonde hair, yanking the strands gently to tilt his head back. Going a step further, his tongue sneaks its way between Jongin's parted lips, loving the pleasured sigh that escapes the other man. This kiss is broken after numerous gasping breaths, the saliva glistening their lips the only evidence to their activities.

 

His eyes quickly adjusting to the lightless room, Kyungsoo wastes no time in shoving Jongin back to lie on the bed. He resists moaning at the sight of Jongin's mussed, disheveled hair, his kiss-swollen lips, or the obvious, but tired, desire in his eyes. "God, you're so fucking hot," he all but groans. The younger guy's eyes go wide, cheeks burning, and Kyungsoo doesn't spare another glance before motioning for Jongin to lie on his side, lying down on the bed behind him, spooning him and purposely pressing his hard-on against Jongin's ass, not missing his sharp intake of breath.

 

"K-Kyungsoo-hyung?" Jongin stutters, unsure of exactly what to think, his mind too jumbled and tired to process the fact that Kyungsoo is, indeed, grinding his erection against his bottom. He clenches his mouth shut, biting his lip to keep the whimpers contained as he begins to feel himself becoming hard.

 

"Mmm--ah, are you hard, Jonginnie?" The older man teasingly asks, his hand sliding over perfectly-shaped hips to the skin just below Jongin's bellybutton. His fingers follow the thin trail of hair there, thumb ducking under the elastic band of his gray underwear and slowly tugging them down his hips, just far enough to release his dick from its confines. Kyungsoo licks his lips and wastes no time in wrapping his hand around Jongin's erection, feeling the man in front of him melt as he lets out a moan.

 

As Kyungsoo jerks him off, precum slicking the friction, every sound that escapes Jongin goes straight to his dick. It isn't long before Jongin begins moving his hips in a way that deliciously rubs against Kyungsoo's erection. _Yep, this pair of pyjama pants is officially ruined_.

 

Soon, Jongin's breaths quicken and Kyungsoo hastens the pace of his hand movements, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. Jongin lets out a broken cry of Kyungsoo's name when he comes into his hand, tears springing to his eyes from the intense feeling. Kyungsoo follows shortly after, moaning breathily as he stains his underwear and pants.

 

"Gross," he tiredly mumbles, staring at his cum-stained hand. With no consent from the recipient, he wipes the sticky mess onto Jongin's bare stomach. What a gentleman. Considering Jongin is already in dreamland, he figures he won't mind as he pulls the boy's underwear back up.

 

As for the mess in his underwear, Kyungsoo climbs out of the bed on jelly-like legs and tugs off his soiled clothes. He debates on grabbing another, fresher pair but the dresser is all the way across the room, so he settles for just crawling onto the bed next to Jongin, tugging the comforter out from under them and covering them both with it. As he fights against his heavy eyelids, he wonders what the hell just happened and thinks that maybe he should thank Jongdae for pulling that alarm after all.

 

-

 

This time he wakes up to a lethargic heat radiating from behind him, and strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him tightly against another, larger, body in his bed. His eyes fly wide open, heart racing as he roots through his memories to figure out what another guy is doing in his bed. He relaxes slightly into the unconcious embrace as he recalls the details of last night. He doesn't regret anything he's done, exactly, Jongin is ridiculously attracvtive, but he _is_ embarrassed that he was so pushy about it.

 

What if Jongin didn't really want it? Did he just _rape_ him? _Oh god_ , he panics, struggling to get ot of Jongin's tight grip, but he can't get free. This is _not_ what he meant when he thought dancers were good in bed! Jongin whines, and buries his face in Kyungsoo's neck, unwilling to let go. Kyungsoo realises the futility, and stops struggling. Instead, he tries a new tactic,

 

"Jongin," he all but shouts, "wake uuuup!" He contorts his body so he's reaching behind him, and lightly slaps Jongin's face. Jongin snorts adorably, and awakens, eyelids fluttering. He's so precious like this, dazed. But even when he's fully awake, he doesn't let go of Kyungsoo, just tangles their legs together and sighs happily.

 

Kyungsoo is very confused right now.

 

"I-I'm sorry about last night," Kyungsoo quickly apologises, "I didn't mean t-to force you into anything,"

 

"What? You didn't force me into anything." Jongin releases Kyungsoo, then groans, rediscovering the dried up remains of what happened last night all over his stomach. Kyungsoo didn't clean himself up either, so he's covered in flaky remnants of come too. They both need a shower.

 

Now Jongin could go all the way back to his own room, across the hall, but Kyungsoo doesn't really want him to do that. He'd rather they both washed at the same time. Maybe washed each other. That sounds nice. But it's nearing midday, and Kyungsoo's thoughts are rather more organised now, so he doesn't want to say it out loud.

 

Instead, he blatantly stares at Jongin's toned abs, and luscious thighs, wishing he could touch them without making it weird. Or weird _er_ , in their case.

 

"Before last night, do you even remember seeing me before?" Jongin asks, hope overflowing from his glittering brown eyes. Kyungsoo's hear thumps loudly in his chest at the sight,

 

"I regret it, but I don't recall seeing you around. I've clearly been missing out though," he clamps his hand over his mouth, not having meant to say that out loud. Jongin bites his lip and looks at the floor.

 

"That's a shame. Because, um, I see you everywhere. I've-" he clears his throat, eyes flicking up to meet Kyungsoo for a breif moment, before hiding them away again, "Ive been crushing on you since I first moved in here, pretty much."

 

Oh.

 

"Oh,"

 

"Yeah, _oh_. Can you see why I didn't fight you off last night? It was like a dream come true. I mean, you're cute _all_ the time, but you were _especially_ cute last night. I just didn't expect you to want to rush into that side of...things, so quickly." He waits for Kyungsoo to say something, but nothing is coming out of his mouth.

His stupid brain to mouth filter (or lack thereof) betrays him again.

 

"Does this mean we can have shower sex?" Kyungsoo blurts. Jongin flushes so red you could probably cook food on his face and splutters incoherently,

 

"Uhh- uhhmm- I- I think. O-O-Only- Only if you agree to date me afterwards,"

 

"Done. Now let's go finish off what we started last night." Since when was Kyungsoo so horny? He doesn't know. Grasping Jongin's hand in his, Kyungsoo yanks the bigger man up from his bed and drags him through to his tiny bathroom, which is little more than a room with a toilet, sink and shower head sprouting out of the wall. Hardly the best place for sex, but it'll have to do.

 

With a sudden vitality he has never before had so soon after waking up, he divests himself of all his clothing, throwing them all onto the floor in a haphazard pile that will surely get wet when he turns the shower on. Jongin catches on quickly, removing his underwear, and pulling the faded mint green curtain across the middle of the room, even though Kyungsoo doesn't share his room with anyone. He supposes it makes Jongin feel better.

 

The moment he's naked, he turns the shower on, and marvels at the way the water darkens Jongin's blonde hair, and droplets adorn his chest like crystals. Unable to resist any longer, he reaches out to touch his slick pecs,

 

"Do you get muscles like these just from dancing?" Kyungsoo murmurs, entranced. Instead of answering, Jongin cups Kyungsoo's cheek, and gently drags him forward for a kiss. Kyungsoo slips forwad, colliding with Jongin's wet skin, and relaxing into the hold as his other arm snakes around his waist to hold him steady.

 

Not willing to let Jongin lead, Kyungsoo presses Jongin back against the wall, caging him in and kissing him deeper. His hand slides down Jongin's wet chest, feeling the lean muscle hidden beneath his smooth skin. As the kiss becomes more heated, tongues tangling eagerly, Kyungsoo's hand becomes brave, sneaking around Jongin's hips and trailing his fingers down the crack of his ass. A sudden thought dawns on him, and the shorter male breaks the kiss with an inquiring look and panting breaths.

 

"You aren't a virgin, are you?" he asks, slightly disappointed when Jongin flushes red and shakes his head.

 

"Technically, no, but...I've never..." he trails off like he's embarrassed to finish the sentence and hopes that Kyungsoo will understand what he means.

 

"Had it up the ass?" Kyungsoo finishes for him. Probably not the best choice of words, but he likes it when Jongin's face turns the color of a tomato. It's cute. He's cute. Kyungsoo never, ever bottoms for anyone, but he doesn't want to voice that to Jongin and make him feel guilty or something. "We don't have to if you don't want to." He moves away a little, only for his hips to be grasped and tugged back towards Jongin.

 

"N-No! I want to," the blond assures, a sort of desire swims in his eyes as his gaze drags down the length of Kyungsoo's body, watching as the water cascades down his torso and catches in his bellybutton. "I've always wanted to."

 

"Always?" Kyungsoo questions, raising a brow as a smirk appears on his lips teasingly. "Did you dream about me, Jongin?" he whispers, as if he was asking about some deep, dark secret. "Did you dream about hyung doing you from behind?"

 

Jongin doesn't even speak before he slams their lips back together in a second, fierce, liplock, tangling his fingers in Kyungsoo's wet hair. Their hips meet, erections brushing, the delicious friction causing moans to be exchanged between their lips. Jongin's hands clamp onto Kyungsoo's thighs, and drag up wards, curving over Kyungsoo's asscheeks and squeezing them. Kyungsoo's hips jerk forwards in response.

 

" _Ohhh_ , Kyungsoo," Jongin moans into his mouth, gyrating his hips in such a way that he could only have learned how from dance. Teeth drag across lips and harsh breaths escape into the steamy air, only to be lost in the heat of the moment.

 

Kyungsoo fits his fingers into the gap between Jongin's back and the tiled wall behind him, massaging slippery circles into his skin, working downwards towards the cleft of his ass. Running the tip of his finger over his tight entrance earns him another quiet moan,

"Please, Kyungsoo," he begs, gasping for breath as he undulates. Kyungsoo leans back to appreciate the mess of Jongin that he's created: the flushed skin, the dewy eyes, his reddened lips hanging open, just waiting to be kissed again.

 

Unfortunately for Jongin, he left the lube back in his room in the hurry to get in here.

 

"One sec," with a short kiss, Kyungsoo leaves the room to go fetch it, shedding water everywhere in his wake. On his return, Jongin's entire being lights up. It's a strange sight, seeing a grown man slowly jerking off an erection in the shower, looking like a child at christmas.

 

Kyungsoo rushes back into the shower, carelessly placing the lube on the shower rack and proceeds to rain kisses down on Jongin's mouth and neck, sucking hickies into the skin there. He trails damp fingers across his stomach, examining with almost scientific interest the bumps and dips of his abs, and loving the way the contracts underneath his touch. Is he ticklish? He makes a note to find out at a later date.

 

"Touch me too," he commands, then grunts when Jongin's large hands wrap around both their dicks at the same time, jerking them off languidly. Is everything he does so fluid?

 

"Just to clarify, you want to bottom right?" He asks this as innocently as possible, but he thinks his telltale smirk might have given him away. Maybe he just wanted to see Jongin all flustered and embarrassed again.

 

"I- yeah. Please," he bites his lip, nervous all of a sudden. Kyungsoo steps away, and brings one teasing finger up, and twirls it around,

"Face the wall then. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you. And you can always stop me," Kyungsoo reassures him as he rotates, and leans shyly against the wall. Now, that isn't quite what he meant.

 

He places his hands on his hips, noticing how his fingertips create concaves in his smooth golden skin, then yanks him closer, using one hand to push his body forward so he's almost bent at a right angle.

 

"There we go," he indugles in lightly slapping his butt, the sound a lot more vibrant with the water, and Jongin's indignant yelp makes him smile. Finally, he reaches for the lube and slicks up his fingers, not bothering to try to warm it up, wanting to hear more of the small noises Jongin makes as they go along.

 

And he is not disappointed, when a moment later he slides the first one in and Jongin tenses up, squeaking. The view from back here is alluring, all of Jongin's tones muscles contracting and shifting, it just shows how much power he could use, yet he's about to let him take him from behind. It makes Kyungsoo's cock throb- he doesn't think he's ever been this turned on in his life.

 

With the addition of the second finger, Kyungsoo is tugging on Jongin's cock in an attempt to distract him from the uncomfortable sensation of being stretched, and by the time he's got the third one working in and out of Jongin's hole, he's leaning over him and giving him a myriad of lovebites, pink and purple marks dotting his behind like constellations.

 

Pressing his fingers inside as far as he is willing to risk, without hurting him, Kyungsoo crooks them to try to find his prostate, "have you ever fingered yourself before, Jongin?"

 

"Mmmm. Yeah,"

 

"Was it good? Did you find that spot?"

 

"Nngh, I- no. I didn't," Kyungsoo twists harder, until he finally presses the right place and Jongin's back archs beautifully, head flying back with a small spray of droplets like a mermaid. He teases Jongin, skirting around it delicately now that he knows where it is, and watching Jongin unashamedly fucking himself down onto Kyungsoo's fingers. He moans, and drags his digits away, laughing at how Jongin tries to follow them, and then the way his hole twitches, clenching onto nothing but air and the odd errant spray of water.

 

A liberal coating of lube on his cock, Kyungsoo lines himself up to Jongin's ass. He applies the lightest of pressures, not enough to get him inside, just enough to let Jongin know that he's there. He wants to have Jongin begging for him. He pushes his cock forward, between his ass cheeks and hotdogs him, and pressing the hard muscles together around his cock, moves faster, squelching lewdly but barely audible above the sound of the shower.

 

" _Ahn_ , Kyungsoo. Please," Jongin whines into his arms, folded against the tiles and acting as a pillow for his head.

 

"Hm?" He sounds, "please what?"

 

"Please, Kyungsoo. _Fuck me_." Jongin pants loudly, as Kyungsoo lets go of his ass, and lets his hand take a lubricious journey, starting from his thigh, dragging tauntingly past his cock and finishing with a flick of his nipple. Ignoring the question completely, he changes the subject,

 

"You like it when I touch you there?" He demonstrates where he means by pinching his nipple this time. Jongin cries out, voice cracking as he does it again and again. "I'll take that as a yes,"

 

Kyungsoo is sure Jongin can feel the weight of his cock, lying right over where he wants it to be, but unable to do anything about it. Jongin's knees are wobbling; his frame shivering in uncontrollable desire. But Kyungsoo is a lover that enjoys teasing, and it doesn't help that Jongin responds so well to his actions. "Say it again, Jongin, tell hyung what you want," he murmurs, hand traveling south to lightly stroke the younger's hard-on.

 

He whimpers, terribly embarrassed that he has to repeat those words, but it's worth it if he gets what he wants. " _Pl-Please_ , Kyungsoo," Jongin begs breathlessly, turning his head to the side to look back at the other man with needy eyes, darkened immensely with desire, "I want you in me. Fuck me, Kyungsoo." The way those plump, kiss-bruised lips move to form each syllable has Kyungsoo unable to resist giving in. In a single, wordless movement, he repositions himself and pushes in, groaning as Jongin clenches down on him immediately.

 

"Sh-it," Jongin curses, thunking his head against the tile, fingers clawing and slipping against the wet wall, "h-hurts."

 

Kyungsoo pushes the rest of his length in with a single thrust, squeezing bruises into Jongin's beautifully-shaped hips as he endures the pleasure racking his being, every inch of him begging to just fuck the younger man against the wall roughly. He is Jongin's first, so he doesn't want to make it a painful experience obviously. He leans forward, pressing gentle kisses against Jongin's naked back as he strokes his dripping erection to bring that euphoric feeling back. "You ready?" Kyungsoo asks after a few moments of waiting.

 

"Y-Yeah, you can move," he replies, spreading his legs a little more.

 

All his thoughts of being gentle fly out the window, and Kyungsoo only gives a few shallow, slow thrusts before he's pulling all the way out and slamming his hips against Jongin's ass, the slap of skin on skin echoing throughout the shower walls. Jongin's back arches gorgeously as a steady stream of pleasured noises pour from his lips, muffled by his arms that are pressed agains the shower wall. "F-Fuck, _Jongin_ , you feel so fucking good," Kyungsoo moans. His hands come up to grab Jongin's behind, squeezing the cheeks and spreading them apart to watch his dick move in and out fluidly.

 

Jongin's mind melts to putty as he's never felt pleasure so intense before. Waves of ecstacy travel down to his toes, leaving goose bumps in their path. He gasps out and moans, unable to form a single thought. A significantly loud cry spills from his mouth as Kyungsoo's cock brushes against his prostate, and he continues to aim towards that one spot as Jongin bites his fist to keep from disturbing whoever lives next to Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo isn't having that. "I wanna hear you," he nearly growls, reaching a hand to thread through Jongin's soaked hair, grasping the blonde strands roughly and yanking his head back. The younger hisses at the pain of his hair being pulled, but his dick hardens at the harsh treatment.

 

Adjusting his angle and hitting Jongin's sweet spot with every movement of his hips, Kyungsoo quickens his pace as he feels Jongin's walls convulse around him. He knows he's close.

 

"K-Kyungsoo, ah, please!" Jongin sobbed, tears springing to his eyes. He's oh so close to the edge, knowing Kyungsoo's touch is all he needs. "To-Touch me...!"

 

"Mmm, no," Kyungsoo replies with a devilish smirk and heavy breathing. "You're...You're gonna come with--ah--without me touching your dick."

 

"Hyung!" Jongin pleads and cries.

 

"You can do it," he reassures, knowing he's just torturing the other man, but the feeling of Jongin clenching around him was too pleasurable. Kyungsoo lets go of Jongin's hair in favor of playing with his nipples again. "C'mon, baby, come for me." Kyungsoo's breathing is harsh, and his sweat mingles with the water as it drips down his hairline. His legs burn as he pounds into Jongin, throwing his hips forward and feeling Jongin suck him in.

 

"Jongin, you feel, _so_ good," Kyungsoo grunts. He can feel the impending orgasm sneaking up on him, the hot sparkling feeling cumulating in his lower stomach, but he wants Jongin to come first, so he slows down. Jongin wails in protest.

 

"No! No, Kyungsoo, keep going!" Kyungsoo leans over Jongin's body, and reaches around, sliding drenched fingers over wet skin tantalisingly close to Jongin's erection and making him squirm adorably.

 

"Were you close?"

 

"Nng, _yes!_ " He pushes back furiously, trying to experience that amazing feeling again, but Kyungsoo stops him, bracing him with his hands and holding him steady. Then infuriatingly slowly, he starts thrusting again, at maybe a third of the previous pace. It's not nearly enough for Jongin, and he makes that known, loudly.

 

"What's that?"

 

"Kyungsoo, _please!_ "

 

"It doesn't sound like you're trying. Do you want it," he pants, "or not?"

 

"For fuck sake Kyungsoo, _please_ , fuck me already! I can't- _ahn_!" Kyungsoo is pounding into Jongin with an unrelenting pace, the friction of Jongin walls contricting his cock a beautiful burn. Jongin can barely breath, gasping and choking moans against the tiled wall, scrambling for purchase before he falls down. God, such a turn on, seeing this god-like figure come apart at his hands.

 

"Kyu-ngso-o, ungh, I'm clo-se," Jongin cries out, his words distorted with each thrust of Kyungsoo's. If it's even possible, Kyungsoo moves faster, holding tightly to Jongin's shoulders for leverage and thouroughly abusing Jongin's prostate. He can feel it when Jongin is about to come; his body jerks twice, then a loud cry- the loudest yet- and his ass fluttering and contricting around him, _so good_.

 

This new pulsating tightness makes it a little harder for Kyungsoo to move in and out of him, but it doesn't matter because a second later the coil building inside his lower abdomen unravels, and he's coming inside his lover in bursts.

 

They remain like this for a few seconds, minutes- who's counting? Just breathing heavily, and waiting for their heart rates to cool down. Kyungsoo massages the parts of Jongin's back that he can reach, and flicks his sodden fringe out of his eyes,

 

"See? I told you you could come untouched," he laughs, tracing the raised line of his spine with his fingers. Jongin turns around as best he can, and looks at Kyungsoo reproachfully.

 

"While I can't deny, that that was the best, sex I've had in ages, I'm not forgiving you for this," he squints to tell Kyungsoo he doesn't mean a word and is just playing. Kyungsoo sticks his tongue out at him. He drags his flaccid dick out of Jongin's ass and watches as he sinks to the floor, exhausted.

 

"So, when are we going on this date?"

 

"When my ass feels better," Jongin plainly states, getting back to his feet on shaking legs. He stumbles for a split second, clinging to Kyungsoo's shoulders for leverage. The taller man shivers under the warm spray from the shower as he feels liquid trickle down his thighs that is definitely _not_ water. "Kyungsoo," he whines with a red face, "why did you come inside?"

 

"You didn't seem to mind," Kyungsoo snorts before motioning for Jongin to turn back around. "Lean against the wall again and spread your legs a bit."

 

Jongin gives him an apprehensive look.

 

"Oh, calm down, I'm gonna help you get it out," the older male sighs, watching as Jongin slowly bends back into his previous position against the tile. A few awkward moments between them pass before Kyungsoo finishes his task and slides his dirtied fingers out of Jongin's ass, allowing him to stand back up again.

 

"H-Hyung, I'm--"

 

"We are _not_ going for a round two," Kyungsoo cuts him off, seeing the heated gaze Jongin sends him. "I'm exhausted and I feel dirty. We're gonna shower and then go back to sleep because I have class soon and you probably do too." He states cleanly, running his head under the shower, wetting his hair before he grabs the shampoo bottle off the rack. They continue like that, just simply washing their bodies quietly. As Kyungsoo reaches up to scrub shampoo into Jongin's bleached hair, he finds himself adoring the smile the younger flashes him and the way he leans into his touch affectionately. The guy must really like him, he realises, and he feels guilty for never noticing he had such an admirer so close to him.

 

"Can I ask you something?" Jongin decides to break the silence as Kyungsoo is washing the shampoo from his own hair.

 

"Of course,"

 

"Do you...like me? I mean, not like love, of course, because we just met and all. But you don't...you aren't just tolerating me because I'm good-looking or a great fuck or something?" He asks, running a hand through his wet hair almost nervously.

 

Kyungsoo ponders a moment before answering. "Yeah, I like you, not just for your body. I did say I would go on a date with you, didn't I? I'd rather this be a relationship, honestly, rather than a one-night stand or a friends-with-benefits kind of thing." He offers an assuring smile. "If I didn't like you, you'd be able to tell, I assure you."

 

The happiest grin Kyungsoo had ever seen to date spreads on Jongin's lips, illuminating his features gleefully. Before he could even process why his heart skipped a beat there, the younger bends down to kiss him. It's just a simple press of the lips, nothing beyond a short, chaste kiss, but Kyungsoo thinks it was probably the best kiss he ever experienced.

 

"I really, really like you, Kyungsoo."


End file.
